5 years later
by chess-kitty
Summary: Basically it's a story on what happened to everyone after the second bloody valentine war. Main couple include KxL and AxC
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: Kira and Lacus**

_**It has been 5 years since the second bloody valentine war has ended and everyone has begun leading their own lives. For Kira, he is now the Head of the ZAFT army and Lacus is the new chairwoman of the PLANTS.**_

The sound of birds chirping in the distance woke Kira. He looked outside the window to a tranquil scene of the sun rising slowly into the sky. There was a faint breathing on his arm beside him. Lacus was still asleep which was understandable. She had been staying up incredibly late finishing off paper work, seeing diplomats and overseeing the re-building of many of the destroyed areas in the PLANTS after the second war had ended. Work hadn't been too easy for him either. Even if the war had ended and the army wasn't needed as much, he had to oversee military training, have talks with the diplomats and other military chiefs in their respective nations.

Before he realized, he had nudged a sleeping Lacus just enough for her to give a big yawn and rub her eyes open. He gave her a big grin and stroked her head.

Kira: Morning sleepy head.

Lacus: What is the time?

Kira: Just hit 7:08, and anyway, today is the start of our week off remember?

Lacus: Mm…-gives another yawn- So, what was on our agenda then?

Kira:-smiles- Well, I was thinking maybe you and me enjoyed a little walk and a picnic in the park before we depart to ORB in the evening.

Lacus: That sounds wonderful! What colour dress should I wear?

Kira:-laughs- I think pink might be your colour?

Lacus:-blushes- Shh!

In the hallway of their mansion, a tiny sound of running is heard but Kira and Lacus are oblivious until the maid screams and there is a dropping of a tray and all the silverware it was carrying. A young girl with bubblegum pink hair and purple grey eyes bounds up onto Kira and Lacus's bed and hugs the two.

Melody: MUM! DAD! YOU FINALLY HAVE THE WEEK OFF! –runs into her mother's arms for a hug-

Lacus: - laughs free heartedly- Melody, you're so energetic this morning. Have you had your breakfast yet?

Melody: No, I was waiting for you and Dad to come down cause…we haven't had breakfast together in a while. Are we going to ORB to visit Aunty soon?

Kira: -kisses Melody on the cheek- Yes Melody, it's been a while since we've all seen Cagalli so now that we have a week free we should all go visit. First though, Mum and I are going for a little walk and a picnic because you have piano lessons this morning and you wouldn't want to be late for that.

Melody: -groans- Daaaaaaaaad, come on! –looks at Lacus for help-

Lacus:-sighs- I'm sorry Melody but your father is right. We promise we'll spend lots of time with you while we're in ORB later.

Melody: -looks down- Fine, I'll get ready for breakfast then. –runs out of the room with her shoulder length pink hair flying behind her-

Kira thought about Cagalli. It had been over a year since he had last seen his twin sister. He wondered how she was doing now. It had been 5 years but he knew she still felt sad over Athrun and her breaking up during the end of the second war. Every time he had seen her since then she put on a brave face but she had lost the fire in her eyes. Those gold eyes that resonated her determination to bring peace to both sides of the war were gone. In their place stood lifeless golden orbs. These days she was too busy being the Chief Representative of ORB to worry about her own personal life. In fact, he wondered if she had one at all now. Sometimes he would discuss his worries about his sister to Lacus but all Lacus would do was tell him he had to be patient and let her figure out the decisions she had made that day.

Athrun was a different story. After the war ended he had been with Meyrin for a month or so and then they broke up. The sad part was that it had not been Athrun who had broken up with her but the other way around. Meyrin had told Athrun that she knew he was still in love with Cagalii and she knew there was no place for her in his heart. After that, Athrun focused on keeping all of his life strictly work. He was now a Captain in ORB's army and even when he met Cagalli on the off occasion they wouldn't exchange as much of a 'hello' unless they were forced to. Kira knew that his best friend still loved Cagalli deep down but he just refused to tell himself that.

Well, he would be seeing both of them soon enough but for now, he would enjoy the time he had with his wife and let all his worries float away for the time being.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of it's characters. Also, I say that Athrun is a Captain in the ORB army because if you notice in the Gundam Seed Destiny special, Athrun is wearing an ORB military uniform that suggests to the audience that he is now in ORB's army. It also** ***hinthint* tells us he went back to ORB's army because he wanted to be with Cagalli! So for all the AsuCaga fans…3**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: Cagalli**

**After the second war ended, Cagalli has now become the Chief Representative of ORB. She and Athrun are no longer together but for how long can they stay apart…**

Cagalli sighed. Another dull day of listening to the droning voices of old politicians go on about something that had already been decided a while ago. It was quite funny how she envisioned an idea in her mind and the diplomats would find it so difficult to comprehend the same one. Her amount of paper work had been piling up for some time now and she didn't even know where to begin!

She stood up from her desk in the large room that once belonged to her father and saw her 16 year old self stand across the room saluting her father just before the Alliance had decided to attack ORB 7 years ago during the first bloody valentine war. She remembered her brother's determination to protect her homeland and the sound of guns and lasers firing at each other while the clashing of metal resonated through her body. When she had those rare times to herself she would remember the time of war and cry. What made her the saddest though, was Athrun.

All those years ago, she had made the choice to stay in ORB while Athrun had gone up into space to destroy Chairman Durandal's Destiny plan. It was the right decision for her head, not her heart. A tear streamed down her face as she reminisced the sweet and warm kiss he had given her nearing the end of the first war. There was a knocking on her office door and Cagalli quickly wiped the tear streaming down her face and composed herself.

Kisaka: Lady Cagalli, are you busy at the moment?

Cagalli: Oh, Kisaka it's just you. No, is everything all right?

Kisaka: Yes Ma'am. Just reminding you that you have to go oversee the military training today before Kira, Lacus and Melody stay for the week.

Cagalli: THAT WAS THIS WEEK! I HAVE TO FINISH ALL THIS PAPER WORK NOW! –drops down into her chair-

A silence filled the room until Kisaka finally spoke again.

Kisaka: How about I finish off this work and when you get back you can just sign all of it off?

Cagalli: Isn't that against regulations?

Kisaka: Yes, but instead of you having to write down the reports for taxes and re-building you can just read what I've written and correct it. It would be less of a hassle.

Cagalli: Oh thank you Kisaka! –hugs him-

Kisaka: You best be going Ma'am, the military are very strict on schedules so you best be going.

Cagalli: So who am I meeting for it?

Kisaka: -pauses- Athrun.

Cagalli: -stops smiling- Athrun?

Kisaka: Yes…it's because the Head of the ORB army is out sick and he's a senior officer with plenty of experience.

Cagalli: -takes a deep breath- Well, yes, thank you for informing me. I'll take my leave now.

Kisaka: Oh and Lady Cagalli?

Cagalli: Mmm?

Kisaka: Don't forget tomorrow night is the anniversary for the end of the war. All the military personnel and diplomats from all over will be arriving since it's ORB's turn to hold the commemoration.

Cagalli: Yes, I'll take note of that Kisaka.

Cagalli walked out of the door almost crashing into a security guard and hurried off to where the military jeep was waiting for her. As the car started, she kept thinking about Athrun. She hadn't spoken to him in over 5 years unless you counted the hello's that were said because of necessity. Meyrin had visited her 4 years ago and given her back the ring Athrun had given her earlier. She touched the necklace she wore which held the silver ring with a ruby gem molded on to it. She clutched it tightly and let it go as she watched the sea pass by in the car.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of the characters. Kekekeke, I hope you all liked this chapter :) Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: Athrun**

**During the 5 years that passed after the second bloody valentine war, Athrun became a Senior Captain in the army of ORB. He's still in love with Cagalli but he just can't bring himself to admit it.**

The sound of guns being fired, even muffled ones, made Athrun tense up. The earmuffs were annoying him. They were the last pair lying around and they were much too small for his head. Clipboard in hand he began to walk along to see the new recruits firing their guns at targets that were 15 metres away. His sharp eyesight could see the shots being made from far away. Very rarely would they hit the bulls eye and even if they did they weren't intentionally aiming for it.

These young men were new. They were only children when both wars had occurred and they couldn't even begin to imagine the horrors the deaths of millions of Coordinators and Naturals were like. Sometimes he would dream back to the time of the war. He remembered walking along the battlefield after the fighting had taken place and seeing severed arms and legs of his comrades and 'enemies' alike. The blood that had been spilt wouldn't have been deep red but turned a little brown as it made it's mark on the dirt and rocks.

BEEP!

Athrun: All right men, training's over for today but I want to see all of you ON time tomorrow at 0600 hours in the hangar. You've finally passed phase 1 of your military training and you're going to be starting flight simulations. If you're lucky, you might see phase 3.

Groans were heard all around.

Athrun: If that's the way you feel about it, 10 laps before dinner around the 300 metre field! No excuses and I'll know if anyone has skipped out on it.

The men saluted him and filed out of the weaponary room where they kept their guns. After they had all gone out, Kisuke, a fellow Captain in the army stood in their place.

Kisuke: Athrun, you're wanted up in the office. It's an important meeting although I don't know how important. If it was, they wouldn't be informing us of this so late.

Athrun: I'll be right there. Just need to clear up a few things in here. The new recruits are a bit of a mess. If this as a war, they wouldn't be so tardy.

Kisuke: You're not suggesting we should create another war?

Athrun: No. I've had enough of it to last me a lifetime. These men aren't like us. They don't know what's waiting for them out there and when they do, it'll be too late.

Kisuke: Hey, they'll know. We were like them once too you know. Don't be so hard on them. They'll get it eventually.

Athrun: Right.

Kisuke: I've got a date tonight so, enjoy your staff meeting.

Athrun: Thanks.

Kisuke left the room leaving Athrun to ponder on what the importance of this meeting was. He pushed the yellow button and the holed up targets were replaced with fresh new ones. Athrun then made his way up to the main conference room where the meeting was taking place.

It was the early evening and the sun had just begun to set. It radiated shades of red, orange and purple into the sky, which was already darkening. His shoes were tapping on the marble floor as he crossed the empty hallway. He saluted the officer guarding the conference room and opened the towering doors only to be hit with a bright ray of sunshine in his emerald green eyes. Inside stood a short blonde haired girl wearing brown baggy pants and a tight black long sleeved turtleneck. She had been standing watching the sunset outside the window and as she turned around her eyes met his and he was once again lost for words.

Cagalli: Hi.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny nor any of the characters. Please review **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: A 'Quiet' Walk in the Park**

**Kira POV**

It was around midday and Kira had driven Lacus and himself to the park nearest to their mansion. Lacus was humming to herself as they walked hand in hand around the gardens admiring the beauty of the roses that were growing out of the lush green bushes surrounding the crystal blue lake. Lacus was wearing the most petite pink dress he had ever seen. Her trademark clip shone brightly basking in the rays of the sun. He had never seen a more beautiful girl in his life and he still could not believe that she was his. Every time he looked at Lacus it was like seeing her again for the first time.

He led her to the area under the trees to set up their picnic. This was the very same area he had proposed to her in and a week later they were married and not long after little Melody came along. Lacus was not the type of girl who let others do all the work regardless of the way she was brought up as the daughter of Siegel Clyne who had been killed in the midst of the first war due to his 'betrayal' to Athrun's father at the time. Lacus interrupted his thoughts.

Lacus: Kira, where should I put this?

He snapped his head up and looked at the picnic mat she held in her hands.

Kira: Don't trouble yourself Lacus, here let me do it.

Lacus: Thank you kira –kisses him on the cheek-

Kira: -blushes and is about to kiss her on the lips when…-

Stranger number 1: OH MY GOSH! Isn't that Lacus Clyne! I love her songs!

Stranger number 2: OH MY GOSH! Yes it is!

Kira and Lacus pull away from their close embrace to look up at the pair of girls who had recognized Lacus.

Stranger number 1: I'm a huge fan of yours Miss Clyne, could I get your autograph?

Stranger number 2: Me too, me too!

Lacus: -smiles gently- Of course you can, here you go. –writes her autograph to the two fan girls-

Both: Thank you sooooooo much Miss Clyne!

Lacus: -looks up at Kira- I guess it hasn't registered to a lot of people that I'm a Mrs Yamato now –giggles-

Kira: -looks adoringly at Lacus- As long as we know it. –pulls Lacus in for a kiss the second time but his phone rings- Hello? Yes, yes. I remember. Yes, I've got it. Tomorrow night? Sure. Bye.

Lacus: Who was it?

Kira: Cagalli, just reminding us we should pack formal wear for the commemoration ball tomorrow night. She was on her way to the army base.

Lacus: Oh, I've already packed it.

Kira: It actually sounded to me as if she'd forgotten about it herself.

Lacus: It must be tough for her though. With so many…things on her mind.

**Lacus POV**

This afternoon was not as romantic as I'd expected it to be but all the same. I got to spend time with Kira and that was what counted. Recently, they had both been extremely busy especially with their upcoming week off to visit ORB. After all the distractions they enjoyed a nice afternoon just being together. She wished that the day wouldn't come to an end but it did.

When Kira had driven the both of them back to the mansion, little Melody was the first to greet them with a big hug. She picked her up and carried her back in to get ready for their evening space shuttle to ORB. She could tell Melody was already a little sleepy as her eyes started to droop. She began to hum the lullaby she had sung to Melody when she was just a baby. It was a song she had sung especially for Melody. She sat in their living room couch still holding on to her little child waiting for Kira to bring their luggage to the car that was waiting for them outside.

When the car did arrive, she got in, still humming to Melody and even Kira was feeling sleepy. He rested his head on her shoulders and Lacus put her head on his. She had never felt any happier than she did when they were all together. Her family. The only ones missing were Cagalli and Athrun. She couldn't wait to see everyone again.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of the characters.**

**Author's note* If you notice the last line of the first paragraph and it sounds familiar it's because I linked it to Taylor Swift's song 'Mine'**

_**And every time I look at you, it's like the first time –**_

**Please review **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: a reunion that had been postponed for too long**

**Cagalli POV**

Damn him. He still looked as good as ever. The same straight face with tousled blue hair and emerald green eyes. She had tried to avoid a meeting with him for as long as possible but after 5 years the day had finally arrived where they had to talk face to face again. She forced herself not to break eye contact with him first as it showed she was the weak one but inside her heart was skipping beats and her knees were buckling. She cleared her throat and spoke.

Cagalli: Hi.

Athrun wasn't replying. He was still looking at her in some kind of an…awestruck way but she thought nothing of it after all they were no longer together. She tried again.

Cagalli: Captain Zala? Are you…alright?

She saw Athrun blink and regain focus and then he spoke.

Athrun: Lady Cagalli. It's a pleasure to see you again.

She hated this. They were speaking around the edges as if their relationship never happened but why was she the one to care. This was not a social visit. She was strictly here for business.

Cagalli: Yes, it's a pleasure to see you again too. I trust the military training has been going well under your hands.

Athrun: The new recruits have not been brought up to my standards yet. However, in a few months I'm sure they can pull through. If you like you could come by tomorrow and take a look at their training.

Cagalli: No, I'm sure they're doing fine in their training. I was asked to stop by to just take a look around the area to make sure everything has been continued on correctly after my last visit. They told me to ask you to take me around…

Athrun: Of course Lady Cagalli. Is there any particular place you want to check first?

Cagalli: -pauses- I want to see the archangel and Kusanagi. –avoids Athrun's piercing gaze-

Athrun: -salutes- Right this way Ma'am.

**Athrun POV**

'They'll be ready in a few months'. Athrun was cursing himself in his head for blurting out the words. He could never seem to think straight whenever Cagalli was around. Even now all his thoughts were still on her. It was the first time in 5 years he had really seen and spoke to her again. He restrained himself from looking back at her as he led her to where the Archangel and Kusanagi were.

They walked in silence until he couldn't bear it anymore and struck up a polite conversation with her.

Athrun: So…I hear Kira and his family are coming down to ORB to visit for the week.

Cagalli: -startled- Umm, yes, they're staying in my mansion.

Athrun: Oh, I see. It's been a while since I've last seen them. Are they going to tomorrow night's commemoration?

Cagalli: Yeah, I reminded Kira on the phone today.

Athrun nodded at her and they continued walking with no sound but their shoes tapping away. They reached the hangar where the Archangel and Kusanagi were kept next to each other. Only high ranking officers were allowed to enter as these ships were part of war history and therefore highly protected. He typed in the code and the doors slid open and there stood in perfect shape the ships in which history was made.

Athrun took a deep breath and continued leading Cagalli towards the mighty battle ships. Along the walls of the hangar stood framed pictures of the military personnel saluting the camera in individual portraits. They were the people that served aboard the two ships in the first and second bloody valentine war. Some pictures were of the crew just simply eating, talking, laughing and resting. Nearing the end of the exhibit was a note stating that Miriallia Haw had created the exhibit.

He continued walking but Cagalli had stopped. He turned around to see why and saw her. She had seen her own portrait. Her 16 year old self echoed in her eyes. She reached out her hand to touch the portrait and he saw the passion he admired return to her. There was another photo beneath her portrait and now he found himself being carried towards her.

The photo hanging beneath hers was a picture of the two of them together. He was hugging her from the back and she was blushing and trying to get away from his embrace but the image showed she didn't mind it too much in fact, she was enjoying it. He remembered having this photo taken. The first war had just ended and they had arrived back in ORB together.

_Flashback._

_Athrun: -jumps and hugs Cagalli from the back-_

_Cagalli: -blushes- Athrun! Get OFF ME!_

_Athrun: -grins- No chance! –hugs her even tighter-_

_The sound of a camera clicks._

_Cagalli: MIRIALLIA!_

_Miriallia: -laughs-_

_Cagalli: DELETE THAT RIGHT NOW!_

_Athrun: -let's go of Cagalli-_

_Cagalli: -chases Mirialli around screaming at the top of her lungs-_

_Athrun: -laughs so hard his stomach starts hurting-_

Before his emotions started showing Athrun clears his throat loudly.

Athrun: If it's alright to continue on?

Cagalli: -straightens up and brushes her clothes- I think that's enough for today.

Athrun: Would you like me to escort you back up to the car?

Cagalli: No. You can go up first. I'd like to stay here a little longer. It's okay, I know my way back.

Athrun: Ma'am. –salutes-

He walked quickly back out of the hangar and as the metal doors slid shut he thought he heard a sniffle.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of the characters.**

**Please review **


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: All's Fair in Love and War**

**Lacus POV**

Kira: Lacus, we've arrived.

Lacus: Have we? So soon?

Kira: If you call 9 hours soon then yes.

She quickly unbuckled her seat belt and then turned to Melody to undo hers. Kira was already up and heading towards the space shuttle door. Melody was sleeping soundly and as Lacus carried her up into her arms she could feel her soft breath against her cheek. She hurried after her husband who was thanking the pilot and the crew for their efficiency.

The shuttle door then opened and sunshine hit her eyes. It blinded her slightly but she could feel warmth return to her face and the smell of the Earth's fresh air hit her lungs. Kira walked out first and when he took the first stair down he held out his hand to lead her down the rest. Only when they had reached the ground did Lacus notice the huge procession of people in the ORB army uniforms surrounding the shuttle. Kira looked equally surprised but saluted them all the same.

A black limousine pulled up and out stepped Cagalli. Forgetting all public appearances she needed to keep up, she charged at Kira and jumped up to hug him. Kira responded by lifting her off the ground and spinning her before putting her back down again. Cagalli came up to Lacus and gave her a gentler hug squeezing Melody together like a sandwich in the process.

Cagalli: It's so great to see you guys again! How long has it been?

Kira: Almost a year now so we thought we'd give you a little visit since we would've came here anyway.

Cagalli: -sarcastic- How nice of you to think that.

Lacus: -gives a small giggle- You've been doing well then?

Cagalli: -shrugs- If you call 'well' being stuck looking at 4 walls for months on end.

Both Kira and Lacus: -laughs-

Cagalli: -big grin- Come on, your luggage is being taken in another car to my mansion, you're riding with me.

**Kira POV**

It had been a while since he'd last seen Cagalli but he thought she seemed much better. Maybe Athrun was finally off her mind and she was focusing more on her political career. Either way, she was looking in better spirits.

On the way back to the mansion he looked out the window to see the people, the cities and the scenery in which he hadn't seen in over a year. The last time he had seen the beach, it still looked like a graveyard for Gundam, Naturals and Coordinators. The sand was not even yellow but instead a reddish brown. The sea had not looked blue but it was blackening. However, due to Cagalli's efforts to rebuild a better country for tomorrow it had returned to it's natural beauty. Many of the fallen buildings had been restored as well and people did not look so fearful anymore. To think, just 5 years ago, ORB would have been destroyed simply because it did not want to obide by Chairman Durandal's wishes.

He looked across to where Cagalli and Lacus were chatting enthusiastically over the success the treaty had brought to both colonies. He leaned back on the car seat and relaxed. He hadn't even realized his phone had been ringing until Melody started poking him on his arm. Kira opened one eye and then the other. Melody held his phone up to him in her tiny little hands and he patted her on the head before he answered it.

Kira: Hello?

Athrun: Hey Kira, it's me, Athrun.

Kira: Athrun, it's been too long.

Athrun: Yeah, I was hoping you were free tomorrow by any chance?

Kira: Hang on, let me ask Lacus.

Athrun: Sure.

Kira: Athrun wants me to go meet up with him tomorrow. Are you and Melody going to be okay without me?

Lacus: -smiles- We'll be fine. We'll have a girl's day out with Cagalli instead.

Kira: -takes Lacus's hand and squeezes it- Hey, Athrun? Yeah, I'll be there tomorrow. Where do you want to meet?

Athrun: I'll drive my car round to the Cagalli's mansion.

Kira: Alright, see you. Tomorrow. –hangs up-

He looked back to see Cagalli's face but she showed no emotion or even a sign that she had heard who he had been speaking to.

**Cagalli POV**

He's nothing to you anymore she thought. She constantly wished she had never fallen in love with Athrun in the first place. They had both just been children in the first war. Maybe she was destined to be with him but seeing as how they turned out…

She felt Kira and Lacus both staring at her trying to decipher her emotions but she portrayed no change in the effect of the call. A few minutes passed by and thinking that their intuition had passed by she continued on a cheerful conversation with Lacus. However, she knew Lacus was not paying full attention due to the fact her eyes looked like she was still calculating something in the back of her mind.

That was the thing about Kira and Lacus. So different, yet so similar. They were just two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly together especially when you would tell them everything without you actually telling them about yourself. When you thought you'd caught them they would turn another corner. Lacus was the most dangerous one out of the pair. With her bright pink hair, sweet purple grey eyes and armed with a charm you couldn't resist she would make you question yourself at every corner. Were you doing the right thing? Even now, she still asked herself that question contantly.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: The Song of Yearning**

**Athrun POV**

Maybe it wasn't the best idea to pick Kira up in front of Cagalli's home. He'd started to regret his choice of location as the clock ticked slower by the hour. He couldn't change it now, not when he was almost there. His car sped pass seaside very early in the morning. It was not rush hour just yet. The roof of his convertible was down and the cool breeze that smoothed across his face felt pleasant and comforting.

He slowed down as he pulled up to the black iron gates of Cagalli's mansion. He pressed the intercom and a female voice answered.

Lacus: Athrun! You're so early, please wait a moment.

Athrun: Hey Lacus, thanks.

The gates opened and he drove up the road to where the mansion was sitting up on top of the hill. He skidded to a stop when he reached two huge oak doors that was the entrance to the house. He pulled the keys out of the ignition, hopped out of the convertible and took off his sunglasses. A door was pushed open and out stepped Lacus dressed in baby pink pajamas complete with a pink shawl that wrapped around her tightly. She had tied her hair up into a ponytail and her eyes practically twinkled as she walked towards him.

Lacus: Hi, Athrun. –hugs-

Athrun: Hey Lacus, how's married life going?

Lacus: It's quite fun actually, what about you?

Athrun: Oh…the usual.

Lacus stared up at him with curiosity but when he said no more she let the matter go and invited him into the warm house.

Athrun: Oh no, I'll just wait for Kira out here.

Lacus: If you're worried about Cagalli, don't, she's upstairs with Melody.

Athrun: Still, I don't want to…intrude.

Lacus: -smiles warmly- Do as you please, I'll just go get Kira.

He watched as she walked back into the house and called for Kira. After a few seconds there was a shouting back, a fumble of someone falling down the stairs and out popped Kira looking extremely clumsy. He gave Lacus a peck on the lips and ran outside, tripping on the steps that led up to the entrance.

Athrun: Kira.

Kira: -smiles while looking embarrassed- Athrun.

**Kira POV**

Kira: So this is your car?

Athrun: Yeah, well it's the army's but I borrowed it for a day. I liked it.

Kira: Are we going to…?

Athrun: Yeah.

Silence ensured between them for the rest of the trip until they reached their location. It was the memorial in ORB for all those who had no bodies to bury, no bodies to find or were simply listed 'MIA' and remained that way since the end of war. Kira thought about how lucky he was that Lacus found and saved him from the cruel fate of having no name to remember. The pair of friends stared for a long time at the memorial, remembering all the comrades they had lost in battles. Some included Tolle, Flay, Nicol, Rey and so many others. Athrun lay down a bouquet of flowers on the memorial. It looks like they hadn't been the only ones there this morning as scatters of other bouquets were also laid down. After all, it was the anniversary to celebrate the end of war today.

Athrun: Do you ever miss it? –looks out at the buildings surrounding the memorial-

Kira: Miss what?

Athrun: Fighting. In the war.

Kira: Maybe…yeah, sometimes.

Athrun: Do you think we're crazy? To miss something like war…

Kira: -smiles- No. I don't think we miss war.

Athrun: Then what is it?

Kira: We miss believing in bringing peace to a world that didn't know what it was. We grew up in a world that was created by war. I think, that the peace we knew was the thought of a few hours knowing that we hadn't been killed yet. So Athrun, no, I don't think you're crazy. You just still haven't settled your heart in the right place.

Athrun: Yeah.

Kira: I know you miss her.

Athrun: What?

Kira: Cagalli. You miss her. I can tell even if you can't.

Athrun: Maybe.

Kira: Why did you let her leave that day?

Athrun: It was the right thing to do. She would be protecting her country. Her home.

Kira: Do you ever regret it?

Athrun: Everyday.

**Cagalli POV**

She had heard Athrun's car pull up and she knew due to Lacus's great sense of hospitality she would invite him in. That was why she decided to just stay in Melody's room braiding her hair. Not long after, the car left and Lacus came back up into the room.

Cagalli: So Kira got off all right?

Lacus: If you count stumbling down the stairs and tripping over the front steps.

Cagalli: -quietly- I've missed you.

Lacus: Melody, go down for breakfast first. Aunty Cagalli and I need to talk for a moment.

Melody nodded at her mother once and skipped off to have breakfast. As she opened her bedroom door a waft of sweet smells entered her room almost making Cagalli chase after her to have breakfast as well but she composed herself. Once the two of them were alone, Cagalli shifted uncomfortably under the wise gaze of Lacus.

Cagalli: Yeah?

Lacus: I think we need to talk.

Cagalli: -feigning innocence- About?

Lacus: Don't play coy. You know.

Cagalli: -shifts around even more uncomfortably- Not really.

Lacus: Athrun.

Cagalli: What about him?

Lacus: You have to stop avoiding him. You'll have to talk properly sooner or later.

Cagalli: And I did! Yesterday! He was showing me around the army base.

Lacus: -raises eyebrow- Even so. He's my husband's best friend and my ex-fiancée so you'll have to have social visits with him as well. How are you going to handle it?

Cagalli: I'll manage.

Lacus: -quiets down- You still haven't realized it yet have you?

Cagalli: Realized what?

Lacus: Oh dear, you still love him of course.

Cagalli: I DO NOT!

Lacus: Yes you do –calmly-. And he still loves you back. You two are just too stubborn to admit it but you do.

Cagalli: -trembling- He doesn't love me. It's Athrun. He's never been able to do anything that wasn't part of his duty.

Lacus: Well that's odd, because when he's with you, it's the only time I've ever seen him relaxed.

Cagalli: Look, let's just drop it okay.

Lacus: -sighs- I understand.

Lacus stood up and walked out of the room. Before closing the door behind her she said –

Lacus: It's okay if you don't feel like breakfast anymore. I'm sorry for forcing it on you.

Cagalli just in front of the bed and stared into nothing as tears began to well up in her eyes.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of the characters.**

**Hope you liked the chapteeeeerrrrr! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: A Night to Remember**

**Lacus POV**

Melody: But Mummy! I want to go! Please, please, please, please!

Lacus: Melody dear, I'm sorry but you can't. The ball goes very late into the night and you will be too sleepy. When you're older your Father and I promise to take you.

Melody: -tears in her eyes-

Lacus: -lowers herself to level with melody and wipes tear from her eye- Dear, we'll be back very soon, it's just for a couple of hours. Tomorrow the your Father and I will take you down to the beach for a swim but you have to be a good girls and get enough sleep in order to do that.

Melody: -sniffles- You promise?

Lacus: Promise. Now do you want to help Mummy get dressed for tonight?

Melody: -grins- YES!

Lacus smiled as her daughter practically skipped towards her wardrobe. She followed in suit as her daughter examined all the formal wear she owned. After half an hour of debate, she finally decided to go back to choice number one. When she finished changing her daughter was rummaging through her jewelry box to find a matching pair of earrings and necklace. Melody looked like Lacus but her personality was more similar to Kira's then hers.

She carried Melody back into the room she was staying in and kissed her goodnight on her sweet little pink cheeks. She hummed Melody's lullaby to her as her daughter listened intently to the angelic song. She hugged her daughter once more and left the room to see how Cagalli was coming along with her dress. The babysitter had already arrived and was waiting in the lobby but she could wait, Cagalli couldn't.

Lacus gave a big sigh when she thought of Cagalli. She had seen Athrun a few hours earlier as he dropped Kira back to the mansion in order to get ready for the ball.

_Flashback_

_Kira: Would you like to come in for some tea?_

_Athrun: No, I should really be going. I have to get ready for tonight. I'm presenting a speech. I take it you are too Lacus?_

_Lacus: That is right. I'm also performing a song._

_Athrun: -smiles warmly- Good luck with that._

_Kira: We'll see you tonight then, don't be late._

_Athrun: When am I ever?_

_Both Lacus and Kira: -chuckle lightly-_

_Athrun drove off with a storm of dust flying out from behind his car._

_Lacus: You know too don't you?_

_Kira: Of course I do. They're just too stubborn. One day...maybe…in the future._

_Lacus: In the near future?_

_Kira: I don't know Lacus…I don't know._

Athrun had always been a by the book person. Rules were made to be followed and Cagalli always acted tough when Lacus knew, on the inside, the both of them were soft at heart.

**Cagalli POV**

Stupid dress! Cagalli had been trying to zip up the side of her dress but to no avail. The zipper was stuck and now she looked even more disheveled then when she began. She simply didn't understand girly things. Why did she even have to wear a dress this evening? Her face became red with frustration and she screamed just as someone knocked on the door.

Cagalli: Come in!

The door creaked open slowly and from the side of the door, a head popped past.

Lacus: How are you doing with your dress?

Cagalli: Do you need to ask? This. Stupid. Dress. Should. Not. Be. Allowed. To. Exist. –grits through her teeth-

Lacus: Here, let me help you with it.

Lacus walked into her room and told Cagalli to put her arms up so she could fix the zip. After a while of pulling the zip finally unstuck itself and got pulled up.

Lacus: There we are! Finally! What kind of dress are you wearing? That zip needs to be checked out and soon.

Cagalli: Yeah, because I'll totally take it to the dress shop.

Lacus: -laughs lightly- Come on, I'll help you with your makeup. You obviously need help.

Cagalli: No I don't.

Lacus: -raises eyebrow-

Cagalli: Okay…maybe I do.

**Kira POV**

Kira was getting anxious. The girls still hadn't come down and the ball started in half an hour. They would need at least 20 minutes driving time to reach the ORB Government base where the ball was being held. He paced nervously up and down the main foyer looking up the stairs to check if they were done. Kira tugged at his bow tie and straightened his tuxedo up a few times as well. It was driving him crazy waiting for the two of them. Girls, he thought. Finally after another couple of minutes passed they came down the stairs. Kira stared for what seemed like a long time.

Lacus was beautiful. Her long pink hair had been brushed to one side but she was still wearing her golden clip. Lacus wore baby pink shoes which accentuated her legs glittering pink dress she wore split down the side of her leg in the middle of where her thighs were dragging on the ground ever so slightly and the V-neck with baby pink frills made her look absolutely stunning. There was a light touch of makeup on her eyes, nothing that made it look unnatural and her lips looked luscious with a hint of strawberry pink lip-gloss. He was 100% lost for words until she smiled at him and he gave her a wide grin back.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, he gave her a passionate kiss unaware that his sister was just behind her. Cagalli cleared her throat and when he pulled away from the kiss he saw Lacus avoiding his eyes and blushing. He slid his arm around her waist and looked away from his sister embarrassed.

Cagalli: We should get going now, we don't want to be late.

Kira: Uhh, yeah. –still embarrassed-

Cagalli stalked off to the limousine waiting out the front of the mansion for them and Lacus and he walked behind her holding hands. The driver helped Cagalli and Lacus into the car and he followed, ducking his head in order to get inside.

**Athrun POV**

Athrun waited for Kira and Lacus at the refreshment table. This was probably his 3rd drink. About seven girls had come up to him and asked him for a dance but he politely refused each of their requests. Most of the girls had tried very unoriginal ways of asking. Getting their father to come up and talk to him and introducing their daughters in the process. His bow tie was really starting to annoy him but he didn't let others notice he was feeling uncomfortable. He just smiled and kept about his business.

A finger tapped him on the back and he turned around quickly in surprise.

Miriallia: Hey Athrun!

Athrun: Miriallia! I didn't know you were coming tonight and… -looks down at her tummy-

Miriallia: -laughs- I'm getting big aren't I? Only two more months to go and the doctors say I'm in great shape!

Athrun: Dearka?

Miriallia: He's over there. –points to a blonde and grey haired man both wearing ZAFT commander uniforms- With Yzak. Can't say Yzak's too happy at the moment though.

Athrun: Why?

Miriallia: Oh, something about an argument with his Mother. You know how it is. I haven't seen you for a couple of years now! Where's Kira and Lacus? Are they coming?

Athrun: Yeah, they're just a little late.

Miriallia: Ooo, the little guy just kicked me! He's an angel.

Dearka: Athrun! You're here!

Yzak: -grudgingly- Athrun.

Dearka: Aww, don't be a spoilsport, we're not enemies anymore! –winks then slide his arm over the shoulders of his wife-

Yzak: I'm not being a spoilsport. I just don't want to be here in general at the moment. I'll have to see my Mother.

Dearka: -whispers to Athrun- They haven't spoken in a week.

Yzak: -eyes become slits-I can hear you.

Dearka: Calm down, calm down.

Miriallia: Be quiet you two! –smiles at Athrun- I swear I'm already a Mother for these two children.

Athrun: -laughs- It was good to see you Miriallia. –shakes hands with Miriallia, Yzak and Dearka-

The three of them left him to keep drinking by himself at the refreshment table. Just then, the doors of the ballroom where the commemoration was being held opened with a large whoosh. Inside stepped Kira and Lacus with their arms linked with each other. He smiled and walked towards them but he stopped in his tracks when he saw who was behind them.

It was Cagalli, only it wasn't her. She was stunning. Her hair had been tied up into a sleek blonde bun with two strands hanging loosely at the side of her head and her milky white skin looked as soft as a baby's. She was wearing a pale green shoulder-less floor gown that was tight on her body and showed her curves nicely. The silky white gloves she wore contrasted against her skin. He was drunk at the sight of her beauty. He swallowed and regained composure before he kept walking.

Athrun forced himself to look anywhere but Cagalli. He knew he would melt if he met her eyes. He greeted Kira and Lacus warmly and he looked down all the time when he shook hands with Cagalli. From the corner of his eyes, he swore that Kira and Lacus had smug looks on their faces but he refused to acknowledge it. This was going to be a long night.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of the characters.**

**Author's note* sorreeeeeeeee that I didn't update yesterday but I was busy with piano so I hope today's looooooong chapter makes up for it! **


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: Sweet Dream**

**A/N This chapter contains…very awkward contents, nothing TOO…you know but in case you don't even want to read it, don't read Cagalli's POV when it comes up. Just be warned.**

**Kira POV**

Kira: Athrun!

Athrun: -smiles awkwardly-

Kira: -whispers to Lacus- Do you think he'll be…shocked?

Lacus: -whispers back- Very. –smiles at Athrun as well-

The two of them then walked slowly towards Athrun who was heading in their direction as well. After a moment or two however, Athrun stopped in his tracks to look at Cagalli. Kira felt Lacus's arm grip his tighter. He could practically see her squirming with excitement.

Athrun: Kira, Lacus…Cagalli.

He and Lacus both shook Athrun's hand while Kira watched as he and Cagalli had the most awkward encounter. Both of them were trying to look anywhere but each other. Then Cagalli quickly left to greet other guests and to get ready for her opening speech which she was meant to deliver 5 minutes ago.

Kira: Nice night –winks at Athrun-

Athrun: -grudgingly- Kira…

Lacus: I'd love to stay and chat but I should really greet other people, it's been a long time since I've last seen any of them. It's only polite. Sorry Athrun, I'll catch up at during the dinner.

She spun around and her pink hair disappeared within the jungle of people.

Athrun: I saw Miriallia, Yzak and Dearka just before you walked in. Miriallia's getting big.

Kira: Yeah, she sent a few pictures to us earlier this year. She and Dearka look like they're having fun. I was just surprised that Dearka proposed.

Athrun: Seems like he finally gave in.

Kira: -pauses- So have you heard from Meyrin at all since you two…

Athrun: No. I think she's coming here tonight though. Speak of the devil.

Meyrin: Hello Kira, it's been too long. Athrun! You're here too!

Kira: Hey Meyrin.

Athrun: Are you here alone?

Meyrin: Oh! No, I'm here with someone. You don't know him. He's not with the army or anything. Just a normal businessman. I met him in the beginning of the year. I think he was rather surprised when I asked him to come here with me today. Shocked really when he found out I used to be a CIC for the ZAFT army and even served aboard the Eternal. He just thought I was a normal girl working with communications on the news channel. –laughs then takes Athrun's hands- I'm happy. More happy than I've ever been in my life before. I've never said this to you before Athrun but, thank you. Thank you for making me realize that I wasn't my sister's shadow. You made me see who I was for the first time. So, thank you.

Athrun: Uhh…-looks at Kira then back at Meyrin-

Meyrin: It was nice seeing you two again. See you later!

**Lacus POV**

Murrue: Lacus!

Lacus: -looks around to see who called her then spots Murrue linking arms with Mu- Captain! Commander!

Murrue: We're not so much anymore. –smiles gently-

Mu: It's been a while since we've retired Pink Princess.

Lacus: -giggles- Has your life been going well? I heard you two got married!

Mu: Proposed to her at the beach where the orphanage was.

Lacus: I'm very sorry that Kira and I were not in attendance. We had duties to fulfill, but I wish I'd been there. It would have been beautiful.

Murrue: -blushes- Where is Kira anyway?

Lacus: He's with Athrun.

Mu: The kid from ZAFT? I remember him.

Lacus: It was very nice seeing the both of you again. We really must catch up some time soon while our family is still in ORB. I have to go get ready for my commemoration speech now.

Murrue: Oh, of course. Goodbye, we'll see you up on stage later.

Mu: -salutes Lacus in a friendly manner-

Now where was Cagalli? Lacus had to find her as they were giving their speeches together. At last she spotted a blonde head in the crowd. Cagalli had been talking with Miriallia and Dearka while Yzak looked as if he had mostly been sulking. Lacus grinned and tapped Cagalli on the shoulder to remind her of the speech. She greeted the other three warmly but she ushered Cagalli to the stage.

Lacus: Come on, we have a speech to give.

Cagalli: But my part is after your performance.

Lacus: It's more polite to be early.

Host: And now esteemed ladies and gentlemen, we have Lacus Clyne who I might add, is also the Chairwoman of the PLANTS to give us a special performance tonight. May I ask to give her a hand folks?

Lacus took in deep breaths as she nervously waited for the crowd to start clapping. She heard the smatter of applause and a few whoops and whistles as she headed onto the bright lights of the stage. The lights were shining a little too brightly but suddenly all the lights in the room switched off leaving her to be standing in a single spotlight. She began to sing.

_The night time fills the sky_

_Stars alive, go floating by_

_So still the evening air_

_So warm and soft_

_Peace everywhere_

_I see a world in harmony_

_A world of peace and humanity_

_Where people walk free_

_Like water in a stream_

_Flowing on, forever more_

_The breeze that softly blows _

_Crisping warm, so sweet I know_

_Upon my cheek I can feel_

_Tenderly a kiss serene_

_Like the brush of a hand that I cannot see_

_The sound of a voice_

_Deep inside of my heart_

_So I dream of a new day coming_

_For all the world _

_To see_

_Lift your eyes and _

_See a new day dawning_

_A dream that will soon come true,_

_The day we waited for_

_Lift your heart and _

_See a future for us all_

_The river is our witness_

_As it flows forever more_

_As it flows, _

_As it flows forever more._

She let the last note ring and stopped to have the crowd clapping wildly and whoops and cheers were heard all around the room. The lights came back on and she placed the microphone back on the podium's microphone holder. The host came back up on stage and shushed the crowd in order to listen to our joint speech. The audience was immediately silenced as Cagalli came from backstage in her stunning green dress. She had the air of confidence radiating from her and Lacus felt that power coming from her stronger than ever.

**Athrun POV**

He couldn't bear to watch it. It was Cagalli. Up on stage. He did have a reason to look at her now but…He just couldn't. Sometimes she was too beautiful for her own good. Of course, he hadn't always felt this way. Especially since their first meeting was when she had been trying to kill him. He shook his head. Those days were over. They were over. He kept telling himself to keep their relationship strictly to a professional level but every once in a while his thoughts would go back to the girl he had once given his heart to. He focused back in on Cagalli and Lacus's speech.

Cagalli: …differences in the past. But here we are today. United. I'm sure all of you remember. You were all part of it. Part of a horror. Part of a destruction. These days, no one but us knows what the true terror of the battlefield was like. The blood that was spilt. The comrades we lost. Innocent people, dying. A battle that would last a lifetime to us. Some of us were children who lost their own innocence in the midst of war. We are not to blame for this, but yet, we are to blame. All of us had our own faults. The destruction of the Alaska base in the first bloody valentine war because it was a 'sacrifice made for the greater good' and who can forget the Destiny Plan that the now deceased Chairman Durandal created. The threat he made to destroy ORB simply because the nation would not comply with his wishes. Those people that died, didn't deserve to. That is why we are here tonight to commemorate all those that died in the war whether they had fought or were simply killed in the midst of a battle. They gave their lives to protect what was important to them. What was precious to them.

Lacus: 'Lift your eyes and see a new day dawning'. And we certainly have seen one. We've managed to create a peaceful future 5 years after the war stopped. 'A future for us all.' This world, has seen too much fighting and not enough peace and love. For all of us, we know we can't take for granted those small moments we have with each other. Because that's all we'll get. I would tell you to forget the war. Forget the fighting but I can't because once we forget, we forget the happiness that's been in front of us all along. Before we know it, we've let it slip from our grasp and that tiny bit of happiness is gone and you can't get it back. So we need to remember, I ask all of you now to close your eyes and give a moment's silence to commemorate the comrades and loved ones we've lost.

Athrun looked up at the podium and he met Cagalli's eyes. The firey amber eyes he saw shocked him and he felt electricity pulse through his body. It was for a fraction of a second but it was long enough. He closed his eyes and bowed his head along with everyone else.

_A minute or so later…_

Lacus: Thank you all for coming here tonight! I ask all of you now to head to your assigned table to be served with dinner. Have a lovely night everyone!

Athrun looked back up but he was still a bit dazed from his eyes adjusting to the bright lights. He felt everyone move around him but he felt solitary and alone at that very moment until he felt is jacket being tugged by Kira who was leading him towards their dining table.

**Cagalli POV**

Dammit, whoever assigned the seating plan was going to get fired tomorrow morning or maybe just a work suspension for the time being. She wasn't that cruel to fire someone, after all how could they possibly know their relationship with each other? Lacus was already beside her speaking enthusiastically about her plans to develop a new inter-space transport system but she wasn't sure if the other council member would agree with her ideas. She knew Lacus knew that she wasn't really listening. Lacus was only talking to try take her mind off Athrun.

She glanced up from her lap every few seconds to see if they'd found the table yet. It seemed like forever but they finally made it. Cagalli fidgeted uncomfortably with her gloves.

Kira: Sorry, I got us lost. –takes his seat next to Lacus and kisses her on the cheek-

Cagalli: Hah! I wonder how I ever got you for a brother you know!

She started to relax a bit more as she was mainly talking to Kira. It was strange. She hadn't felt this relaxed in a long while. She took another sip of champagne while laughing hysterically at a 'joke' Kira just told the three of them. It was starting to make her feel weird. Why was it only her that was laughing? She didn't feel her cheeks getting hotter and hotter and she was getting a very painful headache. Then she started to feel a little queasy.

Cagalli: Mmm…I don't feel too good.

Lacus: Umm, you should go get some fresh air I think. You've had a little too much champagne I think.

Cagalli: Oh…-dizzily gets up and heads to a balcony in a crooked line-

The fresh air felt good. It was very refreshing. She was feeling way too hot. Her stomach started to churn and this wasn't good. She hurried to the side of the balcony and threw up into the bushes. Cagalli started to feel better immediately but she squatted down and pressed her fingers to massage her temples. She didn't know who because her vision was blurred but a guy knelt down next to her and patter her on the back. She couldn't clearly see who it was.

Cagalli: What are you doing here? –said drunkenly-

Athrun: It's me, come on, I think I should get you home. You look awful.

Cagalli: No I don't! I look fine. I'm ready to go back in. –attempts to stand but wobbles-

Athrun: You're not fine. Look let me take you home. Let's not bother Lacus and Kira tonight.

Cagalli: NO! Don't need your help.

Athrun: For once in your life let me help!

Cagalli was astounded by his sudden outburst.

Cagalli: O…kay…

He knelt down and told her to climb onto his back. He was going to carry her to his car so he could drive her home. She could feel the stares from everyone as he carried her back into the ballroom. She'd explain it later, right now, she was too drunk. Cagalli felt him placing her gently into his car and fell asleep as he drove back to her mansion. She only woke up just as he placed her on the bed. He started to head back out of the room when she spoke to him. She didn't even know what she was saying.

Cagalli: -whispers- Don't go.

Athrun: -surprised- You want me to call someone for you?

Cagalli: No. You don't go. Stay with me. Don't leave me again.

Athrun: What?

Cagalli: You left me. Don't do it again.

Athrun: That's just the alcohol talking. I have to go.

Cagalli: -starts to cry- NO! Please…don't go. –gets out of bed and runs to hug him- You can't leave me ever again! You have to stay. I missed you so much…I was so worried.

Athrun: -hugs her back and strokes her hair and whispers gently- I missed you too.

Cagalli felt herself pull away from his close embrace and go on her tiptoes to kiss him. She wasn't controlling her body anymore. What was she doing! Kissing Athrun? The thing was Athrun was kissing her back. He pushed her back and they fell on the bed. She didn't try to pull away from it. She wanted it. Cagalli felt his warm breath against the skin on her neck and she couldn't remember a single thing that happened afterward. At least now she was going to forever swear off alcohol.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of the characters.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been sick It sucked. But now mwahaha! I have given you all a new chapteeeerrrrrrrrrrr ! Enjoy it :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: 7am, the usual morning line up**

**Cagalli POV**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Cagalli hit the alarm clock with all her strength and rolled over to the other side of the bed. That's funny she thought. She didn't remember having such a comfortable pillow. She snuggled in closer to it only to have it move and hug her back. Okay, this was getting weirder by the second. Cagalli slowly fluttered her eyes open. The sun was already shining so brightly at 7 in the morning. She slowly slid herself upright and rubbed her eyes. She looked down at the floor of her bedroom to see her clothes from last night strewn on the floor. That meant…oh god. She quickly pulled the covers to hide her naked body. In horror, she turned her head to look at the person next to her. She recognized that midnight blue hair anywhere. This could NOT be happening. Athrun Zala was lying in bed next to her naked and sleeping like a baby!

Think! She told herself. This is just a dream, it's just a dream. There has to be a perfectly good explanation for this. She pinched herself and slapped herself on the face and tried opening her eyes again. Athrun was still there. She stomped her feet on the bed in frustration. Cagalli couldn't remember ANYTHING that went down last night. Big mistake. All that movement she had made had woken up Athrun. Her cheeks turned tomato red and she grabbed her pillow and started hitting him with it.

Cagalli: WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME LAST NIGHT! –continues hitting-

Athrun shielded himself as he tried to get out of bed.

Athrun: Couldn't you wait! We should…discuss this calmly. HEY! Stop hitting me would you!

Cagalli: ARE YOU KIDDING ME! WHY AM I NAKED AND IN BED WITH YOU!

Athrun: You don't remember anything?

Cagalli: IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE HITTING YOU!

Athrun: Let me get my clothes at least! Then I'll be outta here! Oww! Would you…!

Cagalli was too angry and frustrated. He had taken advantage of her while she was dead drunk. Tears started streaming from her face as she hit him while screaming. The two of them didn't even notice when there was a knock on the door.

Melody: Aunty Cagalli? Uncle Athrun? Are you having a pillow fight so early in the morning?

Cagalli and Athrun ceased to fight at the sound of her voice. The feathers that flew from the broken pillows started falling like snow in Winter. Their beauty was not enough to make up the disaster that had struck the room. It looked as if a tornado had passed through. A distant voice was heard outside in the hallway of Cagalli's mansion.

Lacus: MELODY! Where are you? You need to get ready for breakfast! Oh, Cagalli! Have you se…

Lacus was left speechless at the room. More importantly she had noticed that Cagalli and Athrun were there together. In bed. A tear faced Cagalli looked down and through her peripheral vision she saw Athrun was blushing and pretended to be fascinated by the birds outside her balcony door.

Melody: Mummy, what are Aunty and Uncle doing having a pillow fight?

Lacus: Oh, umm…

Melody: Can I have a pillow fight as well?

Lacus: Absolutely not! We're getting ready for breakfast. Come along dear.

She pushed Melody out the door then turned to face the two of them again.

Lacus: -smug- I'll be downstairs having breakfast. Take your time to…sort things out.

**Athrun POV**

Cagalli: Okay hot shot. Exactly WHAT happened last night?

Athrun: I carried you to your room, you were extremely drunk.

Cagalli: Yeah, I figured the drunk part otherwise this wouldn't have happened.

Athrun: I was about to leave and…

Cagalli: And? –demanded-

Athrun: And you told me not to leave. Then you kissed me…and I got…a bit carried away.

Cagalli: Huh, a bit? A BIT! YOU THINK THIS IS A BIT CARRIED AWAY!

Athrun: -winces- I'm sorry, what do you want me to do? It's not like I can just take it back.

Cagalli: -cries-

Athrun was at a loss for words. He hadn't imagined the scenario of his actions to be this bad. He was even hoping that they would make up after this and get together again. He now understood what Meyrin had meant by his heart always belonging to someone else. His instinct too over and he moved closer to hug her. She was weakly shoving him away but he wasn't letting go. Athrun had forgotten just how delicate she was. It was the first time in a long while he held her again. She felt so fragile ad he knew no matter how hard she tried to act tough, she was still just Cagalli to him.

She had stopped fighting against him now and was sobbing quietly into his chest. They stayed like that for over 15 minutes until she stopped crying. By now, her eyes were red and puffy. All the same, she looked beautiful in his eyes.

Cagalli: I don't…I don't know about this. It's just…too confusing for me. I need time to think about what happened. I…I just…

Athrun: I get it. I'll leave it up to you to decide. You can give me your answer using this.

He touched the ring hanging around her neck. So Meyrin had given it back to her he thought.

Athrun: I'll go now. I'll be waiting for an answer.

**Kira POV**

Kira: You're sure that you saw Cagalli and Athrun together in a room and they were…

Lacus: Yes, I'm sure. I don't want to speak about it anymore, what they do is up to them.

Kira: We both knew this day was coming.

Lacus: Hmm…

Kira: What's wrong?

Lacus: Nothing, I was just thinking…it would be lovely if they got married. They were going to all those years ago. In fact they would have married earlier than us. Maybe melody could have even had a cousin by now.

Kira: Yeah, but things don't always go the way we want them to.

Lacus: That's why we should never stop believing in a hope for a better tomorrow.

Kira watched as Lacus continued to fry the pancakes while he combed Melody's hair. The three of them sat in silence eating until Athrun walked past. Kira put his fork down and ran after him.

Kira: Hey! I thought you were here when we came back last night. You're convertible was still parked outside.

Athrun: I didn't think I'd be staying the whole night.

Kira: So?

Athrun: So nothing.

Kira: That's it? A one night stand!

Athrun: No…maybe. She still needs time to decide if she still really wants me.

Kira: What about you? Do you love her?

Athrun: I loved her all this time. I don't think I've ever loved anyone else. It's the reason I stayed in ORB and joined it's military. So I could be close to her. I just don't want to force her into anything.

Kira: What are you going to do if she rejects you?

Athrun: I don't know. I'll still love her.

Kira: -grins- It'll work out. I know she feels the same way.

Athrun: Maybe…

**Lacus POV**

Lacus: Cagalli, do you want to eat anything?

Cagalli: -shakes head- Not hungry.

Lacus: -squeezes her hand- You'll know what to do. There's going to be a sign for you somewhere telling you the right answer.

Cagalli: I sure hope so.

Melody: Mum! Look! I finished all the pancakes!

Lacus: Oh good girl! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day sweetie.

Melody: Hurry up! We're going to the beach today! Aunty, do you want to come?

Lacus: Sweetie, Aunty Cagalli is a busy woman.

Cagalli: It's fine. I'm taking today off. Might as well enjoy it. –smiles weakly-

Lacus: You don't have to come if it's still disorienting for you.

Cagalli: No, I want to. It'll help take my mind off things.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of the characters. Please review **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: There's Something About the Sunshine Baby**

**Cagalli POV**

After the shockingly eventful morning Cagalli was wiped out. She slumped back into the armchair in her bedroom. She felt a little queasy in the stomach and her forehead was rising slightly in temperature. 5 years of not speaking to one another and all of a sudden she'd slept with him! It was preposterous. To make matters worse, Lacus and Kira were in town and their DAUGHTER had stumbled upon the morning after scene. She buried her face in her hands just in time to hear a knock at the door.

Cagalli: Come in!

Lacus: -peeks her head around the door- Are you ready to go down to the beach yet?

Cagalli: I just need…I need some time.

Lacus: -walks in and sits in the armchair opposite Cagalli-

-Silence-

Lacus: At least the awkwardness is over?

Cagalli: -looks up at Lacus tiredly- The awkwardness is over? If things were awkward before, they're even worse now! What am I going to do Lacus! –tears start flowing from her eyes again-

Lacus: Hey, hey, hey. Calm down, shh. –takes Cagalli's hand- Come down to the beach with us, together, like a family. We'll forget about what happened last night and just try to have fun okay? If not for my sake, then do it for Melody. It's a rare occasion for all of us to be together. Especially since our duties as politicians and army officers sometimes get in the way. Please?

Cagalli: -wipes the tears with her night robe and straightens up- Alright, just a normal day out. Nothing to out there right?

Lacus: -smiles- Promise.

**Kira POV**

Athrun was his best friend and yet he couldn't decide if he was more angry AT him or happy FOR him. Cagalli was his sister and to take advantage of her while she was drunk was horrible even if she was the one doing the seducing but on the other hand, he knew they were still in love and maybe this was the first step on the road for them. He looked down and saw his daughter's eyes look back up at him with curiousity. He smiled.

Kira: What are you so interested about?

Melody: You Daddy. You're thinking about something big.

Kira: You're too smart for your own good you know. –pinches her cheeks-

Melody: Ow, ow, ow! That hurts! –rubs her cheeks after Kira lets go- It's got something to do with Aunty Cagalli and Uncle Athrun right? I saw them this morning and they were having a pillow fight. Mummy wouldn't let me play.

Kira: I should imagine she wouldn't.

Melody: Is Aunty upset at Uncle? But she loves Uncle!

Kira: -pauses- It's complicated for them.

Melody: But they're like you and Mummy aren't they?

Kira: Not eaxactly. They're not married.

Melody: Well they should be! People that love each other have to get married!

Kira: - pats his daughter on the head and mumbles- I know…

-Lacus and Cagalli walk back into the kitchen-

Lacus: We're ready for the beach now! Let's go, Melody and I will get everything into the car. I'm sure you two have some…other stuff to do in the meantime.

As always, Lacus was two steps ahead of both of them Kira thought. He sighed and helped Melody off her chair and she ran off to hold Lacus's hand. Kira watched as his wife and daughter walked off animatedly to load everything into Cagalli's car. He then turned back to watch Cagalli with her eyes desperately trying to avoid his.

Kira: So…

Cagalli's cheeks turned pink with embarrassment.

Cagalli: So?

Kira: You wanna tell me about what happened last night?

Cagalli: Nothing 'happened'.

Kira: That's not what it looked like this morning when Athrun was walking out your front door.

Cagalli: It was a mistake! It's never going to happen again. We're-we're over!

Kira: -calmly- Cagalli, you're my sister. I just want you to be happy.

Cagalli: You think Athrun and I getting back together will make me happy, because it won't. I'm happy now Kira! Stop trying to knock down what I've built these 5 years!

Kira: The only thing you've built in 5 years are walls Cagalli. Maybe it's time you built a door in one of them. We'll wait for you in the car.

Kira knew Cagalli was watching him as he walked outside. Right now, she needed tough love and that's what he was going to give her. Melody was already in the car but Lacus was putting the picnic basket in the back. He walked up to Lacus and hugged her from the back grabbing her waist as he did so. He rested his head on her shoulder and took in a deep breath. Lacus turned around to face him.

Lacus: What did you say to her?

Kira: What she needed to hear.

**Athrun POV**

He was lost. He didn't know what to think now. Was he in love? Was it just a spur of the moment thing? He felt so confused as he kept driving. He had called in earlier to tell the military board he was sick because that's how he felt right now. Sick to the stomach and confused as hell. Finally he reached his house. He drove into his garage and stopped the engine.

Athrun: -hits the car wheel- DAMMIT!

He leant back against his car seat for what seemed longer than a minute and decided to take a cold shower in reflection of his current dilemma. The cold water running down his face cleared his mind a little. He closed his eyes as he sifted through his memories back to his first meeting with Cagalli.

_-flashback- _

_Cagalli: What? You're just gonna fall asleep like that?_

_Athrun: Why not?_

_Cagalli: I'll steal your gun._

_Athrun: Do that and I'll have to kill you. _

Athrun opened his eyes and he shifted back to his 23 year old self. He remembered how he felt when he first met the Cagalli. Enlightened and intrigued by the determination and fire that she held. There was a time where he couldn't remember why he loved her in the first place, now, he couldn't recall why he'd fallen out of love with her.

**Lacus POV**

_Beneath a veil so cold,_

_You deeply sleep, all alone_

_The melody of prayer; on the lonely fields, _

_A little light shined…_

They had arrived at the beach an hour ago and she was wearing dark shades to hide her face in case any of her fans noticed her. She wanted today to be without a distraction. She sung under her breath while waiting in line to buy ice-cream for the four of them.

Random Guy Stranger: Hey lady, anyone tell you about that hot body of yours!

Lacus: Why thank you sir…

Lacus watched as his friends laugh as he tried another pick up line on her.

Random Guy Stranger: You wanna join us for a, uh, swim?

Lacus: Umm, no thank you but thank you for the offer.

Melody was hidden behind her long flowing dress and Lacus tried to keep it that way. She didn't want these strange men to scare her daughter.

Random Guy Stranger: Aww, come on. You here with friends? Introduce us to them cutie. –grabs Lacus by the wrist and tries to pull her away-

Lacus: -struggles against his grip- Umm, no, actually, I'm here with my…

She couldn't get the final words out of her mouth before Cagalli appeared and punched the guy square in the jaw.

Lacus: Cagalli! – shields Melody's eyes from seeing her violent Aunt-

Random Guy Stranger: -wipes blood off his mouth- What was that for!

Cagalli: Like you don't know.

Random Guy Stranger: I don't.

Cagalli: Apologise to her.

Random Guy stranger: Like that's gonna happen b****

Cagalli: -prepares to punch him for the second time-

Just then, a police officer walks up.

Officer: Hope we're not causing any trouble for the public today. –considers the current scene of Cagalli with a closed fist ready to punch the already injured guy-

Cagalli: There's no problem here sir. This guy tried to hurt my friend here.

Officer: -looks to the random guy stranger-

Random Guy Stranger: Hey! She's lying! Her friend tried to seduce me and when I wouldn't she punched me. I'm the one who's hurt here.

Officer: -considers for a moment- I'm going to need to see some identification…-turns to Cagalli and Lacus- Ladies, if you would be so kind.

Random Guy Stranger: -looking smug-

Cagalli: Sir, we mean no disrespect but this is insane, we're not the ones at fault here!

Officer: Well, it looks to me like you are, so I won't ask again. Your identification please.

Lacus: -takes off her sunglasses- Is this identification enough sir?

Officer: -gasps, stands to attention and salutes Lacus- Ma'am, my apologies.

Lacus: It's quite alright sir, you were just doing your job but right. My sister in-law was just helping me out while I was buying ice-cream for my husband and daughter. –smiles sweetly-

Officer: Uh, yes well –clears throat and turns to Random Guy stranger- You have a lot of explaining to do young man!

Random Guy stranger: You're just gonna let her go! She hurt me!

Officer: Uh, yes, well see, I don't think Lacus Yamato, the Chairwoman of the PLANTS would go out of her way to seduce you. I don't think the Chief Representative of ORB, Cagalli Yula Athha would punch you for no reason either.

Random Guy Stranger: -dumbfounded-

Officer: Well I hope you two ladies have a lovely day and Mrs Yamato, enjoy your visit to ORB.

Lacus: Yes, officer.

Officer: - salutes Lacus and Cagalli-

As soon as the Officer left with the guy in tow, a bunch of fans surrounded Lacus and Cagalli asking for pictures and autographs. So much for a nice quiet family outing though Lacus.

_A little while later…_

Kira: Hey, what took you so long?

Lacus: -Exchanges glances with Cagalli- It's a long story…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny.**

**Hehehe, it's been a while since I last updated but I hope you enjoyed this chapter I've been preoccupied with other stuff but like yeah, hoping the mega long chapter made it up to you guys !**


End file.
